pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Luisinal
¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Aquí podrás realizar Pokénovelas, blogs y compartir un rato agradable con los demás usuarios. Sí necesitas ayuda, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokesofi (Discusión) 20:32 12 sep 2010 Holaaaaaa Soy marce, y te doy la bienvenida a PE (Poke Espectaculos) y bueno espero que tengas grandes momentos aki, y creo que tendras muchos amigos!! asi fue como yo comenze, por mediadas de estos meses. Y bueno, quieres ser mi amigo? seria bueno compartir una primera amistad, n.n ¿no lo cres? Cualquier duda avisame ¿ok? Aipomxita Me querias decir algo? Ehem porfavor... oye en tu novela de Adventures Pokemon: isshu, me gustaria que le cambiaras el nombre, porque tengo una novela igual, te dejo que hagas la novela, pero solo si participo xD y bueno, esque ese era el titulo de mi novela de la temporada final, y me gustaria que lo cambiaras porfavor, atte: ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 20:10 27 sep 2010 (UTC) I like it http://es.pokeespectaculos.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9dex Hey! Hola! Vi que te pusistes en la pokédex (aunque enralidad hay que cambiar el nombre ginkadex <=3) me presento xP soy la fundadora de la ginkadex =3 ahora se encuentra parada -o-' si quieres, puedes ayudarme, tengo algunas ideas para hacerla activa y mas ordenada x3 ♥мιкα ★ 06:08 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ok x33 Nya en la pokedex se habrian que hacer muhas cosas x33 y en lo de amigos, ok :3 ♥мιкα ★ 05:13 30 sep 2010 (UTC) No te lo hare, es muy dificil ._. no voy a hacerte TRECE sprites y TRECE VS, es demasiado trabajo .-. lusinal Mira no quiero ofenderte pero el puesto que agarraste ya estaba reservado podrias agarrar otro? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 19:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) WTF! .-. PORKE CARAJO USASTE LA IMAGEN DE NEKU SIN SUS CASCOS!? ESA IMAGEN ES SOLO MIA! >=O...Almenos me hubieras pedido permiso para usarla ¬¬ firma : el verdadero 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'xP Preguntame algo, si kieres ewe'' 22:46 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento.. No lo are y mucho menos con vs. Es mucho trabajo. ♥мιкα ★ 12:49 3 oct 2010 (UTC) pronto descuida lusinal, pronto saldras, en un par mas de capitulos, intentare escribirlos mas seguido ya que tanto te gustan, todo a su tiempo, la verdad es que nunca pense poner a el sucesor de adonis, pero al hacerlo me diste una idea para la novela, asi que te dire gracias, y un saludo, gracias por ser un lector de olimpo thumb|left-sarume porque no claro, no veo porque no ser amigos, y en la novela no eres el malo, solo temes que el olimpo sea mal gobernado, por eso no confias tanto en las personas, pero despues te haces bueno, la maldad que estra tras el olimpo es mucho peor de lo que se puede imaginar. sarume-Archivo:SarumeVs.png Oye Vi que reservastes un puesto en mi novela, esta bien pero te digo que ya lleva dias reservada lamento decirte que te anotas antes del Jueves 14 o si no debo sacar la reservación, es que necesito sacar el capitulo 2 y para eso necesito tener el puesto ese completo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 23:30 12 oct 2010 (UTC) grax! n////n mi evolucin favorita es glaceon *w* mil gracias por el regalo! x3 ♥мιкα ★ 06:06 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias n.n Mi evo favorita de eevee es umbreon , pero no se lo digas a nadie ewe,ten, algo para rencompersarte Archivo:Huevo_de_Turtwig.PNG , nacera el 18 de octubre de este año ED 'Neku Sakuraba' (~) 'I need Blood , oh espera xD eso era otro dialogo , Preguntame algo! Come on!'' 09:58 15 oct 2010 (UTC) TAMBIEN ME GUSTARIA QUE FUERAS MI AMIGO , SI ES ASI , SOLO PONLO EN MI DISCU :3 Archivo:Shinx_de_luisinal.png Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Gracias Por adoptar estos pokémon y huevos en mi guardería: Archivo:Milotic by Anabel.png y Archivo:Huevo de Shinx.png El huevo se abrirá el lunes. Por favor cuídalos bien Anabeel 20:32 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Tus pedidos son ordenes Te damos entrega de Archivo:Huevo de Wooper.png Bueno este pokemon eclosionara en 210 ediciones osea.. calculando en tu caso seria.. ni idea pero nos lo puedes entregar para cuidarlo x333 xD y te diremos cuando evolucione xD Gracias por adoptar un huevo en nuestra guarderia. Besitos. Cuidalo como nosotros lo cuidamos ♥o♥ [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'♥La Criadora Pokemon♥']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'¿Consultas?']] Aqui esta Toma tu huevo de wurmple: Archivo:Huevo_de_wurmple_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Placaje -Disparo Demora -Picotazo Venenoso Eclosionara a las 232 ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Mi mensaje!']] Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon ralts: Archivo:Huevo_de_ralts_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 2'56' ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Mi mensaje!']] Una cosa en miedos en halloween, los puestos estaban predifinidos, además titanic y crepúsculo ya estaban parodiadas, las cosas en cusrsiva y mayúscula están ahi para algo, por favor cambia la película (pero primero lee las ya parodiadas) y pon tu personalidad en UNA palabra, no valen las que ya estaban antes Anabeel 12:24 25 oct 2010 (UTC) woola mm lamentablemente me retire de la guarderia y de aqui por eso no puedo cuidar tu huevo hay mucha copia TWT y si quiero ser tu amiga x3 holaaa holaaaaa.... como te va!!! devo decirte que no deves crear una pagina nueva en la wikia, solo debes arreglar tu perfil, despues de que te unes (como en 15 min.) te dejan arreglar tu pagina Si tienes una duda me avisas (es para que no te bloquen) =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 22:28 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento... Solo puedes ser un personaje en Los Pokémon de Waverly Place A quien?, a Justin o Dean? Puedes decirmelo en mi discución. [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Vas a hacer max lo siento, no puedes ser Dean [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Aqui estan Aqui estan: Archivo:Huevo_de_Snorunt_LGP.pngSnorunt: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Nieve Polvo -Malicioso -Doble equipo Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee_LGP.pngEevee Lv: 5 PS: 20 Ataques: -Placaje -Látigo -Refuerzo Archivo:Huevo_de_chiramii_LGP.pngChiramii Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Destructor -Gruñido Archivo:Huevo_de_kumashun_LGP.pngKumashun Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Nieve Polvo -Gruñido Archivo:Huevo_de_riolu_LGP.pngRiolu Lv: 5 PS: 22 Ataques: -Nieve Polvo -Gruñido Todos eclosionaran a las 326 'ediciones hechas [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan]]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] Gracias Gracias, fue un buen comentario [[Usuario:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Brayan']]Archivo:León_mini_Pt.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Preguntas?']] 'Huevo' felicidades has adoptado el ultimo huevo especial de la semana cuidalo bien porque a media noche en haloween nacer (31 de octubre) ' --Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 01:03 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... a tu pokémon y tus huevos Archivo:Meroetta by Anabel.png Archivo:Huevo de Gochimiru.png Archivo:Huevo de Skitty2.png los huevos se abrirán el día 30, el de gochimiru evolucionará el 10 (de noviembre) y el otro tendrás que comprar una piedra en la tienda de la guardería Cuídalos bien! Anabeel 13:07 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! aqui tienes tus huevos... Archivo:Huevo_De_Cyndaquil.png Huevo_Azurill_Misty.png saldran del huevo a las 100 ediciones, evolucionaran a las 150 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 200 ediciones Archivo:Delcatty_OCPA.png Archivo:Lopunny_OCPA.png Archivo:Giratina_forma_origen_OCPA.png Archivo:Mesprit_OCPA.png ¡Cuidalos bien!!.... LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 17:06 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Baya si que adoptaste muhco =D aqui estan todo lo que adoptaste cuidalos bien archivo:Happiny (GS).pngevolucionara y 3 de octubre archivo:Krabby (GS).pngidem archivo:Huevo de Tauros (GS).pngnacera el 3 archivo:Huevo de Bachuru (GS).pngidem la guarderia se complaze en decirle que es el empleaado de la semana pronto le daremos una placa por ello 'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 13:21 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro Bueno,no es que sea nueva tenia la cuenta desde que me hice una en wikidex y me conecte pokeespectaculos solo que nunca edite mi pagina pero es como si fuera nueva ^.^ vamos la novata T.T jeje asi que claro que sere tu amiga ¡¡cuantos mas amigos mejor!! Si esto va como en wikidex ... a qe pokemon te pongo? y si me pones a alguno a Lucario y si son 2 tambien a Celebi --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 14:03 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ten tus pokes n_n Archivo:Suicune_OCPA.png Archivo:Kumashun_NB.pngevolucionara a las 350 ediciones Archivo:Hitomoshi_BW.pngevolucionara a las 350 ediciones y por ultima vez a las 380 Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA_brillante.png Archivo:Zorua.pngevolucionara a las 350 ediciones Archivo:Shimama_NB.png evolucionara a las 350 ediciones PD. no pongo mas combinaciones de pokemon porque puedo meterme en problemas, creo que las pondre en la wikia fakemon ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 15:18 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus huevos y pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Riolu by Anabel.png Archivo:Huevo de Jugglypuff.png Archivo:Tsutaaja NB brillante.png Saldrán del huevo el día 11 y el tsutaaja evolucionará el mismo día. Evolucionarán todos a la vez el 13 y el janobii evolucionará el 15 cuídalos bien! --Anabel 17:32 9 nov 2010 (UTC) ten... tus pokemon.... Bikutini.png Zekrom_NB.png Furean.png ----> Archivo:Stamgalaki.png Felimiow.png----> Archivo:Felinx.png Pufflip.png ---->Archivo:Pufflup.png Spiruppy.png ----> Archivo:Spiraniel.png todos evolucionaran a las 365 ediciones ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 01:46 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Etto... Se me olvidó poner que el puesto del Vocaloid Solar solo lo puede ocupar una chica...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 18:32 13 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro no hay problema,pero...cambia la imagen vocaloid!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 19:40 13 nov 2010 (UTC) aqui tienes a tus pokemon Archivo:Huevo_poochyena.png se abrira a las 365 ediciones y evolucionara a las 380 ediciones Bellossom_Pt.png Archivo:Shypix.png Archivo:Piplunery.png Archivo:Fierlion.png--- 370 ediciones --> Archivo:Electriclion.png----- 400 ediciones --> Archivo:Electricfierlion.png Archivo:Hojita.png--- 370 ediciones--> Archivo:Florcita.png---- 400 ediciones -->Archivo:Ninfa.png ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 14:05 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon!! Archivo:Vaporeon DP brillante.png Archivo:Espeon NB.png Archivo:Glaceon OCPA brillante.png Archivo:Leafeon NB.png Cuídalos bien! Anabel 11:15 20 nov 2010 (UTC) ten tus pokemon Archivo:Huevo_lapras_por_pokefany.png se abrira a las 380 ediciones Archivo:Pichu_Ukelele.png Archivo:Faunlil.png---- 380 ediciones --> Archivo:Stagistor.png------- 400 ediciones --> Archivo:Stagiraff.png Archivo:Beautifly_NB.png --'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:36 20 nov 2010 (UTC) ten Archivo:Huevo_plusle_por_pokefany.png saldra a las 385 ediciones Archivo:Birijion_NB.png Archivo:Kerudio_NB.png Archivo:Shaymin_fria.png cambiala de forma cuando quieras Archivo:Shaymin_forma_fria_por_pokefany.png Archivo:Jirachi_por_pokefany.png Archivo:Rodable.png gracias por adoptar ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 22:41 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Claro n_n claro que seremos amigos, porque no, tu tambien me agradas (todos son mis amigos =D) te pongo un luxray? ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 21:24 25 nov 2010 (UTC) OKI, Y ACERTASTE... A MI ME PONES UN LEAFEON ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 22:01 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tus pokémon Archivo:Ralts NB brillante.png Archivo:Chingling OCPA.png Archivo:Gochimu NB.png Archivo:Spoink OCPA brillante.png Archivo:Yuniran NB.png Archivo:Natu NB.png Evolucionarán el día 29 y los que lo tengan que volver a hacer lo harán el 2 Cuídalos bien!! Anabel 23:17 27 nov 2010 (UTC) tus pokes Archivo:Huevo_de_absol_GPI.png se abrira a las 415 ediciones Archivo:Chinchou_huevo.png se abrira a las 415 ediciones y evolucionara con una escama especial que pronto pondre en mi guarderiaArchivo:Meroetta_NB.png Archivo:Banipucchi_de_pokefany.pngno evolucionara Archivo:Happiny.pngevolucionara con felicidad (pronto disponible en mi guarderia) y volvera a evolucionar a las 430 ediciones Archivo:Growlithe_NB.pngevolucionara con piedra fuego (que pronto pondre en mi guarderia n_nU) Archivo:Tweetiel.png --- 430 ediciones ---> Archivo:Swiftiel.png PD. ganaste el segundo lugar en la rifa n_n y tu premio es: Archivo:Deoxys_OCPA.png un deoxis que cambia de forma a gusto!! Cuidalos bien ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 15:48 28 nov 2010 (UTC) oki pero.... seras vampiro y hechizero =D pero movere tu ficha a la de vampiro ok, no te molesta? esque solo quiero que aya 1 vampiro quiero helado ¿Tienes? 01:54 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola me gustaría saber si me puedes ayudar con un proyecto de una nueva wiki que cree que es de historias puedes crear lo que quieras Historias,Novelas,Shows,Realitys, etc. Pero necesitamos gente que nos ayude estando en la wiki creando historias. En esa wiki puedes crear historias de lo que sea sin restricciones ni una así que si te interesa entra aqui espero verte por ahí...20pxKev Feliz Navidad ™20px 00:55 8 dic 2010 (UTC) hola adoptador compulsivo ^^U ten tus pokes nwnU Archivo:Huevo_cherubi_pokefany.png Archivo:Huevo_buneary_pokefany.png saldran a las 460 ediciones y evolucionaran a las 480 ediciones Archivo:Bikutini_NB_brillante.png Archivo:Manaphy_DP.png Archivo:Chimchar_Pt.png Archivo:Turtwig_Pt.png Archivo:Piplup_NB.png evolucionaran a las 460 ediciones y volveran a hacerlo a las 480 ediciones ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 16:17 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Si Si, soy nuevo XP. Y por supuesto que quiero ser tu amigo, pero, ¿Me puedes decir tu pokémon favorito? Para ponerlo en mi tablón de amigos. ~ElProtectorDelFuego |~ FuueeGoo!! 21:57 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok pero espera Espera!! Ponme mejor un Blaziken. ~ElProtectorDelFuego |~ FuueeGoo!! 22:07 13 dic 2010 (UTC) dime... voy a arreglar la portada de la wiki, pero dime de que se trata, que quieres lograr ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 22:57 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Ola Quieres ser mi amigo? =D Como e visto que eres la unica persona que esta aciendo actividad reciente....=D que me dices? aceptas? =) aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 23:17 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Oki ^^ ponme de nombre Jose y de pokemon Absol Pd: te importaria leerte mi novela? :D de momento aii 8 capis, asi m das tu opinion Firma, vota y comenta! =P aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 23:24 14 dic 2010 (UTC) ok yo te ayudo con lo de poke-region y consigue el permiso de un administrador y le puedes hacer publicidad a tu wiki aqui, en PE ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 23:31 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Claro que si n-n Hey claro que te ayudo tu solo dime en que y si pongo el link en mi wiki n_n 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 14:00 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Magical Legend Podrias ir a mi novela y donde dice personajes crear el tuyo y poner su sprite,si tiene alguna relación con alguien y como es la relación, sus poderes,su mascota,curiosidades(aquí incluyes sus temores y todo eso) la pagina la puedes adornar como tu quieras y ponerle otras cosas que tu quieras 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 16:02 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hey entonces hare las plantillas en tu wiki y si quiero ser administrador 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 03:20 16 dic 2010 (UTC) De verdad? pues no lo habnia visto,la verdad es dificil encontrar gente de 10 años aqui T_T quieres que seamos amigos si dices que si ponme a totodile--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 09:23 18 dic 2010 (UTC) hey estem con lo de disfraz a que te referias? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:18 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Novela En tu novela vampiro al poder puedo ser Un chico que se convierte en fantasma? Kev コール ™ 01:17 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Super Ok bien hare los sprites Kev コール ™ 01:47 19 dic 2010 (UTC) Bienvenido Bienvenido Seas a la Torre de Batalla Tu llave Es Esta Archivo:Llave almacén (DPPt).png Ahora Podras acomodarte en tu Habitacion. Esta es tu Habitacion Disfruta tu Estancia. [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 00:42 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Ammm ya esta el primer capitulo de mi historia Unmei no Uta - Canción del Destino.... puedes leerla Aqui Gracias n_n †Rei-chan†Ippen...shindemiru?† 23:25 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Perdon xd me ekivoke bueno despues hare que haya un intercambio e.e [[Usuario:Quinoa07|'◙_Nick_◙']] [[Usuario Discusión:Quinoa07|'¿Consultas?']] 13:23 22 dic 2010 (UTC) etto cual es mi mascota la crobat,meroetta o Glaceon? ♥ Im Gijinka Cloyster ♥ And I Hate You ♥ 00:44 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey toma unos regalos navideños--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Shadow']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''"el poder de la oscuridad (?)]] 10:00 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Feliz_navidad_totodile7.png Archivo:Regalo_para_Alonso.png ten perdon por tardar, tengo la guarderia un poquito abandonada Archivo:Huevo_chikorita_solo_para_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_feebas_solo_para_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_shaymin_solo_para_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_caterpie_solo_para_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_pikachu_solo_para_fanny.png Archivo:Huevo_de_zubat_fanny.png todos se abriran a las 20 ediciones, evolucionaran a otras 30 ediciones y los que vuelvan a evolucionar, lo haran a otras 30 ediciones Archivo:Alvin,_alvin_y_los_pachirisus,_fanny.png Archivo:Teodoro,_alvin_y_los_pachirisus,_fanny.png Archivo:Burmi_otoño_fanny.png Archivo:Cherrim_navidad_fanny.png estos no evolucionan '''♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 19:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hou hou hou!! xD Oye acabo de ver lo de la carta a santa claus XD y tranquilo que por lo menos yo no me voy de PE aaBSooL...!! Luchador de las Sombras... 12:41 24 dic 2010 (UTC) n_n No tienes que pedirmelo tansolo pon tu nombre y pon esto en donde pones tus placasArchivo:Eeveelutions_Fan.gif, ese fanclub es libre.--[[Usuario:Yenthami|'♥yen♥']][[Usuario Discusión:Yenthami|'familia eon al poder']] 19:56 24 dic 2010 (UTC) EXTRA EXTRA!! Ultimo capitulo de mi novela!!!!! este =D aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 02:00 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Puedes ir a Fuyu no inku y crear la pagina de tu personaje, puedes adornarla como tu quieras y debes poner su historia de como conocio a su espiritu. ケビン コール ™ 19:39 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Porfavor porfavor metete en esta wiki y ayuda a una amiga Poooorfa http://es.novelasinteresantes.wikia.com si son mis amigos metanse porfaa aaBSooL!! Who owns my heart (?) 22:19 28 dic 2010 (UTC) hola,bueno yo soy jade y creo que me caes bien me encanta luxio jade 14:35 2 feb 2011 (UTC),y en caso de que necesites ayuda con firmas de color contactame